Beauty Is Only Skin Deep
by XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX
Summary: AU, OOC: People say to be a man, to walk like a man, and to talk like a man well don't you have to be a man first before you do those things, well Kagome is no man...well not yet. I stink at summarys please R&R InuKag story


**A/N:** okay this is my first story. It is an AU and OOC story because I made it that way. Just in advance for the people who will read my story, the chapter updates will probably be late because well I'm lazy and have a lot of homework to do. If there are any spelling mistakes I'd like to say sorry, I'm not perfect okay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha but I would love to because then I could get rid of Kikyo yes sorry to Kikyo lovers but not everyone loves the walking dead clay pot. Oh and but I do own my own Characters Malou and Gesea

**Beauty Is Only Skin Deep**

Chapter 1: Her coffee loving victims

It all started in a big town, in this big town there was a small house and inside this small house was a normal every day girl. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and to some people she was a goddess but to Kagome she was just ordinary girl.

Kagome was out doing the laundry like every other day and like every other day there was bound to be one person that would come by and ask her to go for some coffee at the café down the street. The person was usually, no, it was ALWAYS a _man_ asking Kagome out on a date. At first she thought it was just a form of friendship, you know how a friend comes by after work and asks if you want to go get some coffee. Soon after it became more clear to Kagome that it wasn't a form of friendship, but a form of "your pretty so I'm going to ask you out". Kagome didn't care what kind of "form" it was, she just knew it got annoying after awhile. Men asking her out soon became an everyday ritual, and like everyday Kagome said the same simple little answer, NO. That didn't stop the men from asking, no that wasn't enough. You think after being turned down everyday they would get the hint, the sad thing is they didn't, so Kagome decided to use force. Every time a man would come and ask her she'd simply say no and continue what she was doing and usually the man would just stand there and stare (not getting the hint that Kagome didn't like there company or the fact that hey were staring at her in the most unpleasant way).

Kagome being the sane one of her and her unwanted company, would walk up to her _victim _and smile her most innocent smile she had (now to have a innocent smile you first need to be innocent and Kagome was no innocent lady, that's for sure). She then stood for a second thinking over what she should do to this innocent but completely stupid man. After Kagome was done thinking, the man would close his eyes to blink, and then open them to see he was on the cold ground and he was in pain then he would close his eyes and black out. Kagome would look at the now unconscious man, smile and go back to doing the laundry. Just an ordinary day like everything else in Kagome Higurashi's life….well to her anyway.

Kagome was sitting in her kitchen minding her own business when she heard a knock at her door. Kagome thought for a second, she had already beaten up THREE guys today for trying to ask her out she really didn't want to make it FOUR. She got up from were she was sitting in her kitchen and walking to the door while grumbling all the way. When she got to the door, to her surprise there standing at the door way was non other then Kikyo.

"_Oh joy this is just what I need the ice princess standing at my door couldn't she go haunt another house for once" _Kagome thought as she stared at Kikyo

"Hello Kikyo what brings you to my home?" Said Kagome.

Kikyo just snorted and make he most I'm-not-playing-your-game smile and said "don't give me that Higurashi you know why I'm here". Kikyo was twenty years old and Kagome was eighteen, Kikyo being two years older then Kagome always thought she was wiser and put that against Kagome. Kikyo wore an elegant kimono, it went down to her ankles, it was the most wonderful shade of purple with little lilies all over it and to finish it off it had a black obi tied tightly around Kikyo's waist. Kikyo was one of the richest ladies in the town so she could afford to wear fancy clothes unlike Kagome, which was another thing Kikyo shoved in Kagome's face. The only reason she did that was because Kikyo was jealous of Kagome's gorgeous looks, which Kikyo lacked.

"Kikyo I really don't know why you're here but I'm always happy to have visitors" said Kagome "_as long as there not men trying to ask me out"_ she thought.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember beating my boyfriend Naraku to death yesterday" Kikyo spat out.

"Oh him, you think after five times of saying "no" he would have gotten that I didn't want to go out with him, oh well he deserved it"

"Oh please that is the saddest excuse if I ever heard one, He was not there to ask you out on a date **my** Naraku would never cheat on me especially not with you" Kikyo roared

Well then tell me why he was at my house staring straight at me then asked me if I want to get some coffee hmm tell me Kikyo why** your **Naraku did that" Kagome said calmly looking at Kikyo with a sly smile on her face.

Kikyo was getting angry, so angry that the bright red lipstick she was wear matched the colour of her face.

"I would wipe that sly smile off your face Higurashi before I make something of it" Kikyo roared

"Is that a threat Kikyo, because that sure sounded like one" Kagome said, her smile becoming weak _"Maybe I should stop, Kikyo is not a person to be toyed with and there are rumors going around saying she has powers to turn people into anything she wishes" _thought Kagome

"Look Kikyo I'm sorry I beat Naraku it wont ever happen again unless he decides to show up again and ask me out then I'm going to kick his sorry…" Kagome never got to finish that sentence because Kikyo cut her off I think she did it on purpose.

"How can Naraku ask you out again when he never asked you the first time?"

"I don't know ask him he is the one with the broken bones not me" Kagome said this while looking behind Kikyo's head. She could see two golden orbs staring at her. _"How weird"_ she thought (A/N: I wonder who has golden orbs and likes to stare at Kagome). Kagome didn't get to have a longer look because she was brought out of her trance with this annoying screeching in her ear. She looked to where the screeching was and found it belonged to non-other then Kikyo. _"Well that doesn't surprise me,"_ Kagome thought while looking at Kikyo but not listening to her.

"Higurashi are you even listening to me? You better be listening to me or I'll…" Kikyo didn't get to finish her sentence and Kagome never got to answer. Naraku came limping up behind Kikyo and put a sly arm around her waist (A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming… **I** didn't even see that coming o.O;;). He then looked from Kikyo to Kagome and instantly his slyness was replaced with fear.

"H…Hey Ka…Kagome how are you this afternoon?" he said with terror in his eyes

Kagome just looked at him with her mouth wide open _"he actually has the nerve to come back to my house what a JERK, well if he wants his but kick then he came to the right place_" Kagome thought "I'm doing great thank you, how is your arm, leg, back, oh and your face?" Kagome asked looking straight at him with a you-better-not-try-anything look.

"Oh there fine a little sore but I'm okay…hehehe…." Naraku said this while looking away from Kagome and decided to look at his loving and most caring girlfriend Kik… He was now looking at a most ticked off Kikyo _"woops looks like she had a change of heart" he thought "Wait what am I saying Kikyo doesn't have a heart" _he thought again

"That's good maybe next time you will learn after a girl says NO five times to a date offer then you should leave or the girl just might beat you silly kind of like I did and I know I defiantly don't want to beat anyone again" Kagome was becoming annoyed with the two most hated people in her life.

"THAT'S IT HIGURASHI I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, IF NO WILL STOP YOUR SILLY BEATING THEN I WILL" Kikyo yelled making both Naraku and Kagome jump from Kikyo's out burst.

Kagome has had enough, she was tired of listening to Kikyo's constant nagging and now she has a nerve to make Kagome pay for her boyfriends stupidity. "I DON'T THINK SO!" thought Kagome

Kikyo stood there staring and Kagome for a couple of minutes. Kagome actually thought about turning around, walking inside, and closing the door but Kagome didn't get far because Kikyo stepped in front of her. "How did you do that? I didn't even hear you move or even sense your movement" Kagome said looking a little bit worried

"Oh come now Kagome YOU of all people should know that the rumors are true about me having special powers to turn people in to what ever I wish" Kikyo said with the most evil expression on her face (A/N: yup that sounds like Kikyo alright ). By this time Naraku was already backing away and Kikyo wasn't stopping him. Naraku just knew that he didn't want to be apart of whatever Kikyo was going to do, and that was it.

"…" Was all Kagome could do she was at lose for words. Kagome had always heard Kikyo had some freakish powers or something but she never thought it to be true.

"Ah I see you finally have nothing to say Higurashi well maybe I can change that" and with one swift jump Kikyo was up in the air and lading gracefully a couple of feet away from Kagome.

Kagome took one last look at Kikyo's menacing face before this blinding light surrounded Kagome, blurring Kikyo completely. Then all Kagome heard was this strange language coming from Kikyo or who Kagome thought was Kikyo, she couldn't tell because she had her eyes closed from the light. All of the sudden there was this huge blasting noise and then an image appeared in Kagome's head, it was Kikyo and she was laughing at her. "I see you're scared Higurashi, well you should be what I have just done was a spell. Oh but not just any spell no it is a sell that will finally teach you how it feels to be beaten by a girl who just wants to go get some coffee". Kagome couldn't say anything for her mouth was shut tight and it wouldn't open. "Well this is fun in all but I have a life and Naraku is taking me out for dinner so I must go get ready, see you around Kagome or if that's going to still be your name. Hahahaha".

Kagome could feel that Kikyo had left and that the blinding light was gone, she could also talk again, but something didn't feel right. The words that Kikyo had said were playing back in Kagome's head, and what did she mean by "if that's going to still be your name". All Kagome knew was that she wanted to go inside and forget about what happened between her and Kikyo.

When Kagome was inside she noticed that she was a little bit taller then before. "Is this all Kikyo did was just make me taller wow I'm so scared of being taller then I was before. Fear me for I am…" Kagome stopped for a second what she heard coming out of her was not an eighteen-year-old girls voice, NO it sound like an eighteen-year-old BOYS voice. Kagome was starting to panic. She ran as fast as she could to her bathroom to get a better look.

When Kagome got to her bathroom she carefully walked over to her mirror dreading what she might see. She closed her eyes before she went completely in front of the mirror, then carefully and slowly she opened one eye at a time. When she had both her eyes open she looked at her reflection in the mirror and wished she didn't.

"OH MY GOD I'M A…A….A…. MAAAANNNNNNNNNN AAAHHHH!"

Inuyasha was just getting aboard his ship when he was greeted by non other then his best friend Miroku.

"Hey did you get the girl?" asked Miroku

"No I couldn't she was with some other girl and they looked like they were talking about something important" Inuyasha said

Well why didn't you just go in between them and tell the other girl some lie so you can get the girl out of there?" Miroku questioned looking at his incapable friend wonder what he was doing on this bloody ship and not on some Island in the Caribbean sipping coconut milk with beautiful Island women.

"Oh yeah that's exactly what I should have done Just walk up to two strange women tell one of them a lie and drag the other away, Oh yeah that's such a great idea Miroku. Inuyasha couldn't believe he had such a stupid friend.

"well it was just a suggestion no need to get mad jeez". Miroku said trying to defend him self.

"well keep your suggestions to your self, I mean come on Miroku what a stupid…" Inuyasha didn't get to finish what he was saying because all of the sudden this ear-shattering scream came whipping passed them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ah what the hell is that?" Inuyasha said while covering his sensitive dog-ears.

"What? Your aunt likes cottage cheese?" Miroku said trying to hear what his friend just said.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NO idiot I said what he hell was that?" Inuyasha yelled hoping that Miroku could hear him this time and that the screaming would stop.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH, YOU like cottage cheese, I'll pick some up next time I'm at the market" Miroku said trying to protect his precious ears.

"NO" the screaming finally stopped and Miroku could finally hear again which means he could hear everything Inuyasha was going to say. "I SAID WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Inuyasha yelled hopping Miroku would hear him this time. He didn't really notice that the screaming had stopped.

"OW, Man you trying to make me deaf or something?" Miroku asked looking at his now very annoyed friend.

Inuyasha just looked at Miroku waiting for him to answer his question since he knew he heard him that time.

"Oh, no I don't know what that was but something tells me that we will find out soon"

A/N: Hey! Ok so how was it? Okay there are something I would like to explain first off I will explain what Kagome looks like and what her village looks like to. Just to tell you Kagome lives on this Island with a village on it, there are n cars or any modern stuff but coffee and bathrooms so yeah it's a magical place. Its all messed up. Also there will be more stuff explaining who Inuyasha and Miroku are and what they want with Kagome but I think that last part will have to wait till other chapters.

This is a Kagome/Inuyasha story and there are also going to be Miroku/Sango, Kouga/Ayame, and Rin/Sesshomaru pairing.

Ok so that's all please R&R and tell me if you like my story and should I continue

XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX


End file.
